the kite
by flora1309
Summary: AU: Based on the dutch song de vlieger by André Hazes. For Alan's eight birthday, he only asked one thing. A kite. But why?


**This story is based on the song, de vlieger (the kite) by André Hazes so the song isn't mine,**

**and the thunderbirds aren't mine either :(**

**so that means... I own nothing!**

* * *

Birthdays were the hardest days. Any young widowed parent could tell you that. Another special day you can't share with the person you love.

And every year the worst birthday was his youngest.

Alan, his birthday was close to the day Jeff lost his wife and his sons lost a mother in an avalanche. They went on a ski trip for the littlest Tracy's birthday. She died saving the five year old Alan, but she still died.

With the age difference of over five year with the next youngest Gordon who would be turning fourteen in two months, Alan was the only one still living at home on the island. Alan hadn't gone to boarding school yet, but that would soon change even if the now eight year old still had night terrors of the accident that claimed the life of his mother and put him in an hospital for over a year (the survivor's guilt has haunted the youngest dreams for years now) it was time for Alan to go to secondary school.

Thirteen year old Gordon and Fifteen year old Virgil were in boarding school for the better part of the year. Jeff and Alan would visit them on their birthdays but with classes and such, the two couldn't visit the island for Alan's.

Eighteen year old John was a freshmen in college, he couldn't come home. Scott, nineteen almost twenty, was in the air force, he too couldn't make it home.

Putting up a forced smile, he walked into the bedroom of his son. "Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday Dear Alan, Happy Birthday to You." He softly sang as he sat down on the side of Alan's bed and brushed a few hairs from the piercing blue eyes so like his wife. "So how does it feel to be eight?"

Alan shrugged, "Just like seven." He said softly. "We're alone today?"

"Penny comes in the afternoon." Said Jeff, Alan loved Penny but didn't know how to act around the British lady. She looked a bit like Alan, blond hair and blue eyes. By looking like him, she also looked like his mother which made Alan confused. "I'm making pancakes, chocolate chip. I know how much you love them."

"Thanks dad."

Leaving Alan to let him dress himself, Jeff made his way down to make the pancakes. It was routine for the two of them to eat breakfast together before Alan started on his homework for the day. Being home-schooled with his dad as teacher meant self-study, writing the questions on a paper for when Jeff had the time between work to answer them and taking test at the open school in new York every three months to find out his progress. This worked so well for Alan that he would start secondary school early, Jeff had enrolled Alan for an part time boarding school starting in august. The school was near Penny so she would bring him home every weekend and if Alan had troubles someone was nearby. Gordon and Virgil both had offered to transfer to be able to keep an eye on their baby brother. And come home in the weekends as well.

Jeff told them to think about it, because transferring would mean leaving their friends behind.

"Hey dad." A soft voice said pulling the father out of his thoughts. Alan never spoke loudly, not after the accident, sometimes you had to strain your ears to hear the little fellow. The blond pulled himself on the high kitchen chair pulling a glass milk closer.

"Hey Ally." The father ruffled the blond looks as he placed a plate with chocolate chip pancakes in front of the eight year old. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Don't know." Shrugged Alan, pushing the pieces pancake around his plate. "Probably finish my project and study for a little bit."

"It's Saturday and your birthday." Sighed Jeff between bites. "You can take a day free of school, and Alan please eat, your thin enough as it is." it wasn't an unfamiliar issue, different physicians had warned Jeff about the lack of weight the boy put on. It conflicted with his grow, making him smaller than most kids his age.

"I'm not hungry." Mumbled the child but still put a piece in his mouth. "Will you be joining me for my run today?"

"Do you want me to join?" asked Jeff.

Again a shrug. "I don't mind."

"Then I'll come with you." Decided the man knowing not to push this subject. "Would you like your presents now? Or would you rather wait for lunch or dinner?" the father closed his eyes when Alan shrugged again. "You'll have to decide Alan. Remember what Dr. Ina said, take charge in your life. What do you want."

"Whatever is best for you." Mumbled Alan.

"I don't care either way, but there may be something between those presents you would enjoy yourself with today." Hinted Jeff. "Something other than homework."

"How about after our run?" offered Alan insecure.

Jeff rewarded his son with a smile, "Very well Alan, we shall open the gifts after our run. Now clean your plate."

Slowly ate the duo their breakfast and Jeff went back to his room to change while Alan put on his trainees. Every morning, most days before breakfast, Alan went for a run on a path set by Scott. It was eight miles and Alan ran it after a year of training just over thirty minutes. He loved running, the sweat on his head and the wind through his hair.

With his father it would take about fifty minutes to get back to the house, he only ran one, maybe two times a week and Alan did it every morning and before going to bed. He had only his father around him and sometimes Fermat, the son of one of his fathers close employers, who would come along in the weekends when their fathers would discuss some new invention. So most of the time he was alone, school work can fill so much of the day and movies and TV didn't hold his attention for long. The time was filled with extra course work from Virgil and John's school books, the music room, his drawing book and training.

While he missed children around him to hang out with, he knew that he wouldn't be able to leave his father behind. He lost his mom, he wouldn't lose his dad.

"Are you ready Ally." Smiled Jeff, "Maybe I'll even beat my record today. I'm in tip top shape, watch my words."

"Sure dad." answered Alan, "Shall we go?"

It was an unspoken rule that whoever ran with Alan, Scott and John liked to join the youngest brother on vacations, that there was no speaking. No questions, no loud music. Alan liked the sound of the jungle, birds, ruffling leaves.

Jeff put earphones in, he enjoyed soft music during his run.

When they reached the house forty-five minutes after leaving, the Tracy patriarch was panting hard, clearly out of breath. Alan was slightly panting but he wasn't as drenched in sweat as his father.

"Go shower champ," wheezed Jeff, "I'll be there in a sec."

With a nod disappeared Alan on the stairs, leaving his dad behind.

Jeff pulled the presents from the closet laying them on the table for Alan to open them before going to the bathroom next to his room knowing that Alan was in his personal bathroom in the boy's bedroom.

When Jeff came down, Alan was sitting cross legged in the living room with a thick book on his lap. Looking over the small shoulder, he saw algebra way above what should have been Alan's level, hell probably Virgil and Gordon wouldn't understand what it said.

Going to the kitchen, Jeff took out two pieces of apple pie, free of nuts, and two glasses soda. "So, how about we open some presents with what pie?" Marking where he was, Alan placed the book on the table to accept the plate and glass. "Before we celebrate," Jeff handed Alan a small white pill. "You know the drill."

Swallowing the medication, Alan screwed up his face and hastily sipped his soda to get rid of the taste. The medication was for his liver which had been damaged three years ago.

"You got a lot of presents this year." Jeff sat down next to his son. "Which do you want to open first?"

Shrug.

"You have to choose Alan."

He took the gift closest to him opening the card. "_Little bro, sorry to miss the eight, hope you like it. Virg_." Inside was a book, it was empty and was clearly for drawing.

"That's nice, now your pictures will be protected." Smiled Jeff as he put the card away. "Next one?"

"_Dear Alan, I hope you enjoy your eight birthday, greetings Fermat and 'Brains'" _the books with the card was an university on computer science and electrical engineering. Way above his level but he enjoyed a challenge.

"Aren't those really difficult." Asked Jeff,

Shrug, "I have time to spare. It may be years before I understand but…"

"I'm sure you will. Here this is one of mine." Jeff handed his son a box.

"Is it what I asked?" the eyes lit up but his father shook his head laughing at the impatience of his son. Alan had only asked for one thing this birthday, a kite, so that's what he got. But this box wasn't it.

"Open it and find out." Jeff smiled. Alan frowned at the train set that appeared from under the wrapping paper. "For in the playroom. I had one just like that when I was your age."

"Thanks dad." Said Alan but Jeff could here that he said it out of politeness.

"You're welcome son." Smiled Jeff. "Here, this one is from Parker, you can thank him when he gets here." A racing bike appeared, "He said he'll be teaching you how to race when you go to boarding school but I told him you can already drive your bike."

Alan grinned, Parker was going to learn him how to race, but it wasn't a bike. He learned how to drive the Porsche last time his dad went to Lady Penelope for '_business,'. _Racing was the next step.

"_Dear little one, wow, eight already? I remember when dad told me I had another brother, was that eight years ago? Wow, I'm the one getting old. Keep up the good schoolwork and happy birthday. See you soon, with love your big brother Scott_." Inside the box were a new pair of sneakers.

"He asked me your size so I hope they fit." Jeff said with a shy smile.

"I'm sure they would fit." Alan softly said as he put the box next to Virgil's drawings book. "_Ally, I'm sorry I miss your birthday again. Love Gordo." _Even without removing the wrapping paper knew Alan that it was. Every year Gordon bought him a new diving suit for when the two of them go explore the caves. This year's colour was light blue.

"Well that matches your eyes perfect." Smiled Jeff, folding the suit to put it away.

Alan pulled another gift to him. It was round and bouncing. "Ball?"

"Yes, I notice your ball was leak. I thought you could use another one."

"Thanks dad." Was whispered. "_Dear little brother, I miss you guys so you wouldn't be better. I hope you still enjoy your birthday, love John." _There was a telescope, he could set on his balcony.

"How thoughtful of him." Jeff pulled the manual out. "And it's a good one too, I could help you set it up after dinner."

"That would be wonderful." Mumbled Alan.

There were two gifts left. One from grandparents and one from his father. His granddad was sick and they couldn't come to his birthday this year. The letter was general, they were proud of him, loved him to pieces and grandpa was working hard on getting better. They hoped that he liked his present which was also partly paid for by his dad and asked if he could visit them next time his dad had to go to NY for business.

The gift they included was a new laptop. "For schoolwork." Said Jeff with a serious tone. "I don't want you hacking my office again." Alan opened his mouth to protest but Jeff cut him off. "Even if you just want to test the security."

"I'll try." Smiled Alan, which made Jeff smile because Alan rarely had a smile on his young face.

"That's all I ask." Jeff picked up the last present. "So, last one for today. Excited?"

Alan carefully unwrapped and a kite appeared. Placing it against the bike, Alan hugged his dad. "Thanks." And Jeff heard that the kid really meant it. But what could be so special about a kite.

"You're welcome son. So why don't you put those presents away while I clean up the wrapping mess and we go our separate ways until Penny arrives. I got a little bit of paperwork."

Alan nodded and disappeared with the bike to the garage, the kite was placed on the table so it couldn't be damaged.

When Jeff went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee half hour before Lady Penelope was due to arrive, Alan was writing in his notebook. "What are you doing son?"

Alan jumped. "Nothing." He whispered as he closed his book. "Dad are you coming?" he looked up with wide blue eyes. "The wind is right, so I'll be taking my kite along."

"Don't you want to wait until Penny gets here and go after lunch?" asked Jeff.

Biting his lip in thought, Alan answered. "Shall I prepare lunch to take along. We could picnic?"

"If that is what you like." Said Jeff. "I'll find the picnic blanket after I finish my paperwork. You prepare some sandwiches. And remember, no using the stove without me present."

When his father left, Alan quickly finished the letter he was writing and started to prepare sandwiches. Making a can with tea for Lady P and Parker and a can coffee for his father he also placed a bottle apple juice in the bag.

"Where is the birthday boy?" a lady, dressed completely in pink, walked up to him and pulled him in a hug while kissing his cheek. "Oh my, you're getting more handsome every time I see you."

"Hey Lady P." Alan whispered returning the hug.

"Here I brought a present." Giving a small box before hugging Jeff.

Inside the box was a watch, an expensive one by the looks of it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear. Do I see a basket? We're going picnicking?" smiled the blond lady.

"Yes we are," Jeff answered. "Just waiting for you to arrive. Where is Parker?"

"He had to go get something. He'll be back within the hour." Said Penny. "Is there anything I could do?"

"Could you carry the blanket?" asked Jeff. "I know it's not done to ask a lady but Alan wants to bring his kite to the beach and I'm afraid he would let it fall."

"Off course," taking the blanket, Lady Penelope walked to the boy who was gathering the kite, a letter and a drawing book. "Do you have a spot in mind Alan?"

"No not really." Said Alan softly shouldering a bag with drawing stuff, "But I'll go look." In one hand he held his kite and in the other the letter he walked towards the beach.

"Why is he taking a letter in a sealed envelope the beach?" asked Penny.

"I have no idea but I'm sure we'll find out." Jeff sighed as he picked up the basket.

"How is he doing?" asked the lady worried.

"Better." Admitted the billionaire. "The nightmares are not as bad as they were, he eats better and sometimes I get him to tell me what he wants. But I'm not sure he could handle school next year."

"How so?"

"He doesn't want to be far away from people he know. Someone has to be close." Explained Jeff. "Few weeks ago I was in NY for a business meeting, my dad was in the hospital so they could watch Alan and since he would be turning eight soon. I thought I could leave him alone in the penthouse for the day. There was food, he had his schoolwork, drawing stuff and some toys and I told him I would be back around six. The meeting was taking longer than I expected and I returned at eight. Alan was having a panic attack and John was yelling to him though the phone to answer him. Apparently had Alan freaked when I wasn't there at ten past seven and called Scott who didn't answer. That didn't help matters and by the time he managed to reach John, Alan was hyperventilating and close to passing out. I had to sedate him and the rest of the week he was attached to my side scared I would leave him again. Dr. Ina told me it's normal for children to be scared to lose another parent after what happened to Alan but he should get used to it."

"Well you came home two hours late Jeff, I would be worried too." Admitted Penny. "But if you don't feel right with Alan gone, maybe you could come to stay in my mansion the first month Alan goes to school so you're close enough when something happens." Offered Lady P. "But Alan has to learn that you won't always be right next to him and you need to learn that your children are getting older."

"I know." Sighed Jeff, "but with the others away and growing up, it's kind of nice to be needed."

"Hmm, if you want. I could need you." Linking their arms together, they made their way to where Alan was sitting.

When the blanket was placed on the sand and the basket placed on top, Alan laid the kite on the blanket and placing the letter on top and took a piece of string to bind the envelope against it.

"What are you doing Alan?" asked Jeff curious.

"_I got here a letter for my mom," _the boy softly said_. "who's high in heaven. This letter I will attach at my kite, until she get it, her who I miss. _And then she will reads how much I love her,_" _Alan looked up at his dad, "Do you think she would like it?"

When Jeff failed to answer, said Lady Penelope, "I'm sure she would love it dear."

The father swallowed around the lump in his throat. "May I read it Ally?"

What hesitantly took Alan the letter out of the envelope, pacing the piece of paper to his dad.

_Hey mom,_

_I'm eight now, still a bit small but that's because I'm not a good eater. But I'm doing my best. So, I decided to write you because I always like it when I get a letter. It always let me know that they haven't forgotten about me, so I wanted to let you know I miss you. _

_I miss you mom. I miss you every day._

_And I love you, mom. I wish you were here with us then maybe our family could still be whole. It's weird just me and dad. Quiet._

_About dad, he has a new lady friend. Lady Penelope. She's really nice and she even looks a bit like you, so she also looks like me. But she isn't you mom._

_Penny has someone who works for her. Parker is awesome, he learns me really handy stuff like picking a lock._

_And there is Fermat, he lives on the main land with his parents but he told me his mom wants a divorce. I don't really understand because dad would give his entire fortune to get you back and she's paying a lot to get rid of her man. Brains told us we would understand when we're older. _

_Gordon continues his swimming career, Virgil still paints and plays the piano, John went to college, Harvard, and Scott is in the air force. Scott likes to fly, fast and dangerous. He promised I could come with him one day._

_I'll be starting secondary school next summer, it will be the first time I'll be alone because it's a boarding school but dad promised I could come home every weekend so it's not that bad. Fermat may be coming with me, he's a few months younger than me and a genius! His mom said that she would be glad to sign him off but his dad isn't that sure. I hope that Brains would let him go. I'm going to miss dad, but I'm afraid he would miss me more. But Lady P will keep him company._

_I'm going now mom. I love you, sooooooooooooooooooooooo much and I will write you again. I promise. I hope you're really up there, watching over us. Dad, grandpa and grandma are sure of it and they haven't been wrong yet. I think grandpa will join you soon, because he's been sick and in pain for a really long time. I wish that he would get better but I don't think he will._

_Love you mom_

_Kisses from Alan._

Jeff had to dry his eyes after reading, pulling Alan on his lap and holding him close. "Lucy would have loved it Alan. May I write a letter too?"

"If you want." Alan rested against his father. "Lady P, you want to write her too?"

"I would love to." Smiled Penny.

Alan pulled two notebooks from his book bag and ballpoints, the eight year old waited in patience as the two grownups wrote down a few words. He didn't ask what they wrote and they didn't tell. Jeff held the kite and Alan the strings and together they let it in the air.

Sitting on the blanket, letting the kite fly high, Alan leaned against his dad. Jeff held his son close with one arm while the other one was wrapped around Penelope's waist. Alan nodded of around one, but they didn't move him. Jeff bound the stings around a pole so the kite wouldn't get away.

That was how Parker found them.

"Master Tracy, congratulations with your son." The servant said with an heavy accent.

"Thank you Parker. Did you manage to get what you needed?" Jeff asked, his arm leaving the waist and pulling Alan closer on his lap.

"Certainly sir, I believe they would arrive any second." Parker said looking over his shoulder.

"They?" asked Jeff a second before four boys walked on the beach clearly chatting among each other. Jeff rose up with Alan in his arms, securing the boy on his hip with his left, holding his right arm out to hug the family fish.

Scott pulled his baby brother away and let the three remaining sons tackle his father. Frowning at the slight weight in his arms he turned to Penny. "Thank you for sending Parker. It means a lot to us."

"No problem Scott," said the Lady, "He truly is a special kid. He deserved to be surrounded by his family on his birthday."

"Scotty…" mumbled Alan, sleepy blue eyes meeting his big brother. "You came?"

"Yep, Parker brought us over." Placing the eight year old on his feet he squatted down to his height. "Happy birthday sprout."

"Thanks." Alan whispered, looking at three brothers holding down their father. "What are they doing?"

"SPROUT!" Gordon pounced on the youngest, followed by hugs from John and Virgil while Scott hugged his father.

"Alan, I was just planning on waking you up." Jeff said as he let Scott go. "You still have to eat lunch and your meds."

"Yes dad." Sitting down on the blanket, he opened the basket. "I'm not sure we have enough for everyone."

"We already ate lunch." Virgil said.

"But I could eat some pie." Gordon let himself drop next to Alan. "You've got pie?"

"In the fridge Gordon," smiled Jeff. "You can bring it all."

"Why is it always me who had to get the food?" sighed the redhead.

"I don't know." Smiled Scott ruffling his brother's hair. "Maybe because you're always eating? Alan, do you have one spare sandwich for me? Don't feel for pie today."

Silently handed Alan a peanut butter sandwich to his oldest brother while he bit down on his own. Parker offered his Lady a cup of tea and Jeff passed down the coffee. Gordon came running with the apple pie and almost ate the whole thing himself before John and Virgil started to rebel.

Scott pulled Gordon up afterwards and declared a soccer war with Alan's new ball. Seeing Alan cuddled up against his dad, they let him lay there watching the kite. They had heard from their father that the boy only had ask for one thing this year. But what could be so special about a kite?

The teams were Scott and Gordon against Virgil and Parker. John decided to sit this one out.

"What are you looking at Alan?" asked the oldest blond brother. "Why do you like the kite so much?"

When Alan remained silent, Jeff sighed pulling the birthday boy closer to his chest. "Alan, you have to tell them yourself. Could you please tell your brother?"

"I wrote a letter for mom." Whispered Alan, Scott just close enough to hear it stopped playing to listen in. "Who's high in heaven. I attached that letter to my kite so she'll get it. And then she'll know much I love and miss her. I'm waiting until the wind will take the letters along to mom."

The group was silent until Gordon broke it. "Ally, if I write a letter to mom, could you get your kite down so I can attach mine as well?"

Wordlessly passed Alan his notebook over to his partner in crime. John pulled his notebook out of his backpack and Scott accepted one from his dad. Parker pulled a hanky out to dry his eyes before Lady P whispered something to him and she passed him a piece of paper and a pen. He used a plate as underground to write his letter. Virgil sat down and waited until one of his brothers were done to write his own letter.

Scott helped Alan getting the kite down and everyone attached a letter to it. John and Virgil let it up in the sky and it was Gordon who bound the strings on the pole.

A small cloud on the otherwise clear blue sky made the kite disappear out of view for a second. By the time the cloud was gone, everyone looked amazed that the letters too had disappeared. Nobody asked about it, they just watched as the kite flew high.

That night when Scott offered to bring the sleeping youngest to bed, he kissed the blonds forehead and closed the door behind him. For a moment he thought he smelled his mother's perfume, but that was just impossible, right?

* * *

**I got a challenge for you, try to write a letter one of the Tracy's or Lady P or Parker wrote to Lucy. PM it to me and I'll add it as a extra chapter or put your name in a review and I'll give you my email in a pm. You could also post it as a story itself if you like.**

**ow and here is the dutch song, de vlieger, I tried to translate it the best that I can...**

_M'n zoon was gisteren jarig, hij werd acht jaar oud m'n schat__  
It was my son's birthday yesterday, he became eight years old, my treasure_

_Hij vroeg aan mij een vlieger, en die heeft hij ook gehad  
He asked me a kite, and that is what he got_

_Naar z'n bal, z'n fiets, z'n treinen, nee daar keek hij niet naar om  
__At his ball, his bike, his trains, no he didn't look at those_

_Want z'n vlieger was hem alles, alleen wist ik niet waarom  
__Because the kite was his everything, only I didn't know why_

_En toen op zekere morgen, zei hij; vader ga je mee;  
__And then on a morning, he said: dad are you coming_

_De wind die is nu gunstig, dus ik neem m'n vlieger mee  
__The wind is right, so I'll be taking my kite along_

_In z'n ene hand een vlieger, in de andere een brief  
__In one hand a kite, in the other a letter_

_Ik kon hem niet begrijpen, maar toen zei m'n zoontje lief  
__I didn't understand, but then said my lovely son_

_Ik heb hier een brief voor m'n moeder  
__I got here a letter for my mom_

_Die hoog in de hemel is  
__Who's high in heaven_

_Deze brief bind ik vast aan m'n vlieger__  
__This letter I will attach at my kite_

_Tot zij hem ontvangt, zij die ik mis__  
__Untill she get it, her who I miss_

_En als zij dan leest hoeveel ik van haar hou__  
__And when she reads how much I love her_

_Dat ik niet kan wennen aan die andere vrouw__  
__That I can't get used to the other woman_

_Ik heb hier een brief voor m'n moeder__  
__I got here a letter for my mom_

_Die hoog, hoog in de hemel is__  
__Who's high, high in heaven_

**_xoxox Flora_**


End file.
